1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color processing using the colorimetric data (measurement values) of a color chart.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technique of detecting and preventing human errors in printing and colorimetric measurement of a color chart that includes a plurality of color patches, there is known a method of adding a specific marker image to the color chart. However, this method cannot deal with a smudge on the color chart or the like. In addition, since it is necessary to obtain and analyze the added marker image, the cost increases particularly when a high-precision colorimeter is used.
When the pattern of a color chart is limited in advance, the color value of a color (reference color) to be measured may be stored in advance, and the validity of the colorimetric result may be evaluated by comparing the colorimetric value with the color value of the reference color. In this method, when the colorimetric value is largely different from the color value of the reference color due to the characteristics of a printing paper sheet on which the color chart is printed, the evaluation accuracy decreases. In addition, when the pattern of the color chart is not known in advance, evaluation cannot be performed.